


The Most Greatfulest Patient Alive

by coreywinseck4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreywinseck4/pseuds/coreywinseck4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative scenario to the first Skimmons scene in Yes Men (s01e15).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Greatfulest Patient Alive

A wave of pain coursed through Skye's body as she woke up in the same boring hospital bed. It took a while for her to get her bearings, but like every other morning ( _was it even morning?_ ), all the memories came surging back to her. Going undercover. Things going wrong. Being shot. Sounds about right. Part of her morning routine was to go through all the events of what happened. In a way, it gave her closure. She survived it, and she will keep on surviving. Just like she promised herself she would.

After a couple of moments of reminiscing in the good ol' memories of almost being killed, she realized she was alone. Not a sight of Simmons anywhere... and it was kind of disappointing. She would never admit it, but she liked it when Jemma scolded her for trying to sneak out of the room. It made her feel cared for, loved even. 

...however from the other point of view, she was now able to actually get out of bed without being reprimanded for it. She took one last peek out the window to make sure, then slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed when- 

**Knock knock knock.** _Damnit. Every time._

"No! What did I say?" An oh so familiar voice was heard, muffled through the glass. Skye sighed, but smiled shortly after.  _Did Jemma always look that cute in a lab coat?_

Simmons quickly ran in to the room with a worried/ pissed off look on her face. Taking care of someone is pretty hard when they don't even try to take care of themselves. Sometimes she wondered if Skye even cared what happens to her, if she cared about the people who care for her. If she did she sure doesn't act like it.

Skye noticed Simmons' expression and tried to lighten the mood. "It's like you have a sensor for whenever my butt lifts off the bed." 

"Back in it." Her expression didn't change, in fact it seemed to harden. She focused her narrowed eyes at Skye's monitor.

"I just want to-"

"Now." Jemma isn't normally the assertive one, but there are always exceptions. Skye almost dying is one of them.

"Seriously, I need-" Skye quickly stopped as Jemma snapped her neck to look at her. There was so much worry, anger and hurt in Jemma's eyes, and she felt like she couldn't like straight at her.

"We- I do not want you to hurt yourself  _again,_ Skye."

"Simmons, I-"

"Don't!" Jemma's voice was hoarse now. "You have  _no idea_ how hard it was for me. Watching you lie unconscious in that barometric chamber.  _Wiping your blood off my hands._ Hearing the doctor tell us that we had to decide whether or not to put on you life support!" Her voice cracked, partly because she was screaming, partly because she was close to tears.

"Jemma-" Skye tried again.

"Don't you 'Jemma' me!" Her screaming caught the attention of the rest of the team. They were all standing near the door, confused as to what was happening. Skye shook her head as a way of telling them 'I got this'. "Do you know how many times you coded, Skye? Do you?! Three times, Skye! Three! I was there! For all of it! _I_ was the one who had to bring you back from the dead.  _I_ was the one who had to watch you... to watch you..." She let out a throaty sob, turning her back to Skye, paying no mind to the others. "So you get back in that bed. Because I don't want to see you hurt again." She took a shaky breath in. She wasn't expecting to go off on Skye like that, but hey, things happen.

They both sat there (well, Jemma stood but you get the point) in an uncomfortable silence, when finally Skye leaned back on to her pillow. "I didn't realize- er, I didn't know..." She sighed and took a deep breath. 

"Of course you didn't know." Jemma's voice was less harsh as she calmed herself down. "Do you ever stop and think that people actually care for you?"

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. When Jemma didn't turn back around, she spoke again. "Jemma, look at me. I'm sorry." Jemma turned around. "You're right. I'm just so used to being thrown out and it... it never really occurred to me." She let out a small laugh, showing her disbelief at the situation.

"But you guys, you guys didn't throw me out." She continued. "You treated me better than any of my foster parents ever did." She was talking about the whole team, but for this last part, she directed it to Jemma. "You love me for who I am... and I love you the same way."

Jemma's eyes were like those of a puppy at this point. Her mouth moving but no words were coming out. After a few moments, she managed to reply. "I do. I do love you, Skye."

Skye's face lit up. "So, Doctor Simmons, care for a cuddle fest?" She moved over and pat the bed beside her. "I heard it's very... therapeutic." She nodded affirmatively. "Yes, therapeutic. Also, I would be the greatfulest-est patient alive.

Jemma rolled her eyes and wiped her face. "That's not even a word." She smiled back. How could she not? "But I would love to, patient Skye."


End file.
